Fairy tail next gen with a bit of time travel
by multyfangirl21
Summary: a dark guild with plans to take over the kingdom uses time travel starting with crippling the top 3 guilds, a group of teens get sent back to prevent them from succeeding with the help of the guilds in that time. trying for a fun story but I need some help readers , i'll be doing several polls through out the story so please vote
1. Chapter 1

Ok so since this is **fanfiction** ergo I don't own anything and this is the only time that I should have to say that.

* * *

One day after the guild known as Fairy tail had seen some ups and downs and back up again , after they had won the grand magic games after their core members had been stuck on Tenro island for 7 years and it was now quieting down some ( well as quiet as a wild guild like they would get ) a portal opened up not too far from the guild hall , near enough that the members that were sensitive to changes in magic could notice it.

Out of the portal what looked like a lightning bolt streaked out and away and then a group of teens stepped out. By then members of the guild that noticed were out side watching . by the time the 6th teen was through the portal Makarov was standing in front of the crowd of guild members out front.

" ok , what's going on here brats?" he demanded a bit weary from all the recent past events that had happened to his children. "easy Grampsie , we're future members of the guild see?" said the light pink haired girl with highlights showing that she had the fairy tail mark just below her elbow and the other 4 girls and the lone boy of the group showed their marks on various places on their body , a shoulder , an arm, a leg , a stomach and a neck in various colors.

Next the light blond stepped up , she wasn't platinum blond like the Strauss siblings or golden blond like Lucy and Laxus but somewhere in between the ends of that spectrums and she also has an interesting mark along her left jawline ; it's a lightning mark similar to what Laxus has but it curves with her jaw. "master , we're from the future so there's much we are not able to tell to most everyone else so perhaps we could explain some of it in privet?" "very well , we'll speak in my office. All 6 of you brats will come. " he said leading the way.

Once they were all in his office he sat down and most of the teens tensed up a bit until the girl who seemed to be their acting leader spoke up and delivers Makarov a bit of a shock as well. "relax everyone, if there's anyone that we can be frank with it's great grandfather. " "… then the rest of you are Lucy and Natsu's , Grey and Juvia's …. Erza and Jellals? " that got him nods from the corresponding teens to confirm " and you two are the images of Elfman and Evergreen but reversed." He told the brother and sister set of twins before the Fullbuster girl started speaking.

" Aunt Ultear did warn us not to use our names so some of us are using aliases , but a funny thing happened once we crossed to this time; I can't recall if the name I'm going by is my actual name or not." Makarov took a few minuets thinking about what one of his great grandchildren just told him. " that might be because when you came to this time you started effecting your own future since you haven't even been conceived yet and can easily influence your parents to name you differently. " he explained "hmm , that makes since I guess." The Dragneel girl told them. The master sighed in relief that she had obviously inherited some of her mother's smarts. " now why are you 6 here? " he asked them causing them to become grim in response to what they have to tell him. After looking around at her fellows his grandson's daughter spoke again. " there's a dark guild that's trying to destroy Fair tail. They sent members back to this time as well. They will try to kill our parents. " " the big question would be why?" he prompted for her to continue. " because we've gotten to the point that we're the top guild with no one quite able to challenge that. We've been banned from sending a B team for the grand magic games after the 6th year in a row where the A team was sitting in first place with B team close behind in 2nd. This dark guild is targeting our allies the Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth guilds as well but mainly in their plan B and / or after they cripple Fairy tail. " Dragneel took over explaining.

There was a moment that Makarov used to let the information sink in. " so what names are you using? " " I'm going by Gold." His great grandchild started out. " I'm Amber ." said the light pinket Dragneel girl , " I go by Aquamarine or sometimes Aqua. " added the Fullbuster girl. She is a dark bluenet since her hair was between her father's black and her mother's bluenet. She also appeared to possibly have a bit of her father's stripping habit but it was under control since she was wearing short shorts and a half top with string straps mainly just covering up her bust with her stomach showing. " I am going by Sapphire. " said the bluenet armored mage with hair as vibrant as her used name. she's wearing a set of lighter armor then the set her mother usually wears. " we're going by Emerald and " "Forrest." Her twin brother finished. Emerald had their father's platinum blond hair but was small like all the women in her family compared to her father. Her twin on the other hand had their mother's brown hair but wasn't as tall and muscled as their father. He was more like when Elfman was perhaps 14 , and he also wore glasses like Evergreen ; if it was due to poor eye sight or possibly due to him having the stone eyes curse like his mother it remains to be seen. He seems to have a quiet but confident personality like his mother while his sister seems to have the bubbly boisterous personality that runs in their father's family.

" so what will we be telling the rest of the guild? " he asked them. " as much of the truth as we can. They are family after all so it wouldn't do us any good if we tried lying or keeping secrets more than we have to. " Sapphire pointed out " we tell them the names we're going by , our magic if they ask and let them guess at who our parents are even though it's not that hard. Some of them mentioned that they were oblivious for a time. oh and we mention that not all of us are first born children. " Gold said laying out "sounds like a solid plan. I'm glad to see that the guild looks like it will be in good hands when it's your generation to guild it. " their great grandfather told them before they started making their way out of the office.

Miles away in a not too far away forest the lightning streak seemed to find a spot it like and stopped to reveal a blond man in his early 20's.

* * *

ok so I plan on getting back to my Moana and Star Wars stories eventually but I have to fight with a few things equipment wise since I only have a tablet and not that much know how of how to get some stuff to work... also right now i'm juggling work , Seasonal Adjustment Depression , housework and general life craziness.

on a lighter note what do you think about the names? who should keep their names as is and who should have different ones in the end. and who thinks the mysterious man is one of the good guys? or bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that I'm typing this up in the evening after I get home from work and some nights my brain is telling me to fall asleep as early as 9, so this is more like Sleepy multyangirl's work then normal multyfangirl.

* * *

As soon as the office door was open just about every eye or ear was trained on them as they made their way to the main area with the master standing on the rail to make an announcement

" ok brats listen up , we've got 6 visitors from the future here to stop a dark guild. They also have parents that are in the guild in this time. " here Mira Jane perked out at the possibility of couples coming together.

" we all have mixed magic that we inherited from our parents, and we cannot say if the name we give is our real one or an alias or a nickname due to time travel's tricky nature. " Gold spoke up from on the stairs. " we won't outright say who our parents are , we'd prefer for them to figure it out themselves; but know that we are children from some of the strongest members in the guild." Sapphire told them from next to her.

Soon after they finished speaking there were whispers of speculations of who their parents are. " hey! There's an easy way for a dragon slayer to figure who you're related to, all we need is to catch a whiff of your scents. " Natsu said walking up to them. " just try uncle flame brain." Aquamarine told him " hey! Why can't I smell any of you? I can smell a fire or even Lucy from miles away and you're only a few feet away!" " we might have had something to do with that, don't worry you'll be able to track us by smell after our parents have figured out who is who's child or children in our case." Forest explained twirling a magic stylus in his hand. "what about if one or more of you are separated later on or kidnapped , how do you plan on tracking them down if dragon slayers can't track any of the 6 of you? " Laxus asked curious. "it blocks you older slayers , it doesn't block the two slayers in our group. " Emerald explained. " there are , in our time , 4 different kinds of slayers so our two could be 2nd generation slayers instead of the 4th kind." Sapphire reminded just to give a bit of a chance of a guessing game to happen for the parents. "a 4th kind of slayer? " Windy asked joining them. " well the children that learned dragon slayer magic from their fathers and mother don't quite fit in the 1st , 2nd or 3rd generations. and only one or two had lacrama implanted . All of them have had access to teachers so any new 2nd gens are more like 3rd gens; though I guess the slayers that are learning from their parents are less of a gen and more of a legacy. " Amber told them. " actually , come to think about it , now it's mainly just 1st gen that's rare now that all of you have grown up, married and have had kids of your own. the guilds that have a dragon slayer or more then one are more of dragon nests now with their kids." She continued

" dragon nests? " asked Levy coming into conversation/group with Gazeel and Lilly behind her. " Dragon slayers of all generations found a trait that they didn't know they have until they started having kids. " Gold took over explaining "having twins or at least having large families are common between every family with a dragon slayer as one of the parents. most families has at the very least 3 or 4 kids. " " Fairy tail is a much more livelier guild with all the legacy slayers and other guild members around. The daily guild brawl had to be moved out to an arena outside due to the fact we would have daily demolished the hall if it wasn't moved there. " Emerald remarked " there's an observation deck for the older members that can't join anymore or those who are a bit on the wimpy side and are too afraid to join in. " Forest added. " an arena?" asked Mira with Lisanna next to her since the group had drifted to where they were sitting next to the bar where Grey and Juvia joined them.

"yeah an arena behind the hall with magically reinforced walls , it acts as a 2ndary eating place and sometime and outdoor dance area. The guild is big right now but it gets bigger with our generation joining in , many of us were begging to get the mark from when we were 6 or so. " Aquamarine said chipping in. "wait a minuet , what happened to the pool? " Lisanna asked " it got modified to that there's some privacy from onlookers from the observation deck and what do you think the reinforced walls are for but to make sure no one goes flying into it." Sapphire explained. "and you said that the guild gets even bigger then this? How much bigger?" asked Mira. " uhhh… Forest how many do we consider to be cousins? " asked Gold " 9 not counting sis , you , your brother and sister and myself but including the rest of our group. And there's at least 20 others around our age ,most that we grew up with. " Forest rattled off.

Mira got a far away look in her eyes at the idea that more and more couples will come together , get married and have kids. Lisanna had to push her sister to sit down on a chair since she went off on the possibilities to come of couples and what their children might look like.

" so what magic do you 6 practice? " Erza asked cutting into the heart of part of the matter of finding out who their parents are. " my twin brother and I can do take over magic and letter magic. I dabble in fairy magic and my brother was born with stone eyes but I was born immune to them. " Emerald started out. " with your white hair you have to be related to one of us." said Lisanna. " I just knew you'd be the first in our family to figure that out. But we're not telling which one of the three of you we're children of." Emerald said with a pleasant smile like one Mira would give.

" I think that take over magic has gotten a lot more popular with a couple handfuls of people dabble in it for escaping bad situations in a fight or hiding when it calls for it. I also use some take over magic but mainly its to help enhance my way of fighting with my dragon slayer magic. " Gold told them. " what element? " Laxus asked looking harder at her features " lightning. " " I'm the other dragon slayer in this group and I use Fire , which can beat most anyone! Even you ice princess! " Amber said poking at Aquamarine " you do realize that ice is another form of water right?" by now Natsu and Grey were looking like they were going to have a fight with the young fire and water/ice users starting it. "you never learn do you ash for breath? " Aquamarine asked tensing and getting ready for a fight " what's to learn home for fish." " lizard face." "slush girl." And right next to them Natsu and Grey were doing the same thing before Natsu threw the first punch starting a guild brawl where quickly most of the rest of the guild jumped in including Emerald and Sapphire dragging Forest in with them.

Like fathers like daughters huh? " Laxus said to Gold before heading to the quieter corner that the thunder clan was sitting at.

* * *

I know , lots of repeating what was just said but keep in mind , large group and they're not all coming to speak to the travelers all at once. This seems like a good spot to end this chapter. I love reading stories but I can't help but think that I'm not that great at writing stories but I'm trying. Also reviews helps , this is becoming bigger then when I first thought out this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think this will be much a slow paced story. Unless my muses decide to go find something else while I'm at work.

* * *

As Gold watched the brawl happen from her seat at the bar she contemplated on where they would be staying for the time they were in this time. Her thoughts were interrupted by her aunt Lisanna sitting next to her. " you look like you're trying to figure out something that's worrying you. " she started off. "well I am trying to figure out what we'll be doing for a place to stay… I mean we just got here so we can't quite ask someone to let us stay with them and I'm not sure if we should take jobs to pay for rooms for us. " she said running a hand through her hair in worry. " why not? " asked Mira coming into the conversation. " I'm sure I can get parents or close friends of parents to agree to letting one of you to stay with them. Lisanna and I already know that Forest and Emerald are part of the Strauss family and from the white highlights in your white-gold hair I'm almost positive that you're another blue eyed Strauss as well so I'm sure we can squeeze the three of you with us ," " and we could ask Lucy to let Amber stay with her. " Lisanna added " perhaps Juvia can take Aquamarine and Erza could be persuaded to let Sapphire stay with her. She's a reequip mage right? " asked Mira finishing up coming with living arrangements "yes but since we need to test how that's working here in this time, for now the plan is that she relies on her heavenly body magic. But are you sure you want all three of use staying with you? I could find somewhere else to stay if –" " you'll be staying with us." Mira said with a smile edged with danger. "yes ma'am. " Gold said a bit scare of her mother's hidden threat.

Later as the afternoon started turning into the evening Bickslow came over to the bar with a grin on his face at the entertainment he had for the time being ; he knew exactly who each one of the time travelers were from seeing their souls but still he was surprised at what came out of Gold's mouth from seeing him come over. " if you ruin our brief fun at making our parents guess , I may not do it now but I will certainty make you suffer in my time uncle Bickslow. " Gold warned him. "uncle huh, I didn't think that I'd ever get that title. " " of course you get that title , you've annoyed aunt Ever for years to the point where she's practically never had to wonder what it would be like to have a brother and uncle Freed is counted the same. So you came over here for a reason other then talking to me..." " you know me so well niece." He said with a teasing grin " someone of my family _should_ get to know everyone and not be squeamish just because someone has unusual magic. " " wow. She's a great combination of you and Laxus Mira. " Lisanna remarked making Gold freeze for a moment " yes she does seem to be like that. I'm glad to find out that I turn out to be good at raising children. " Mire said beaming at Gold. " so what did you venture over here for Bickslow? " Lisanna asked to get back to the seith mage. " Elfman and Evergreen are getting back from their mission tomorrow right? " he asked " yes , sometime around noon. " answered Mira. " oh you're looking forward to when they catch sight of Forest and Emerald. And the reactions they'll have when they realize who's children they are. " Gold commented. Bickslow cocked his head to the side before saying a touch worried " you know me pretty well. " " why wouldn't I spend time with the Thunder tribe when I have an aunt in there and my father is the one the three of you look up to the most?" she answered.

As the day pasted on to evening Mira and Lisanna were both keeping an eye out and passing the word that they wanted to speak to certain people before they left for home and they all wound up coming to the bar at the same time. " so what did you want to speak to us about Mira? " Lucy asked for them all. "well our 6 visitors need places to stay while they're here." Mira started "so you want the three of us to let one stay with us." said Erza. " which one will be staying with Juvia?" asked Juvia. Mira smiled before continuing " I was thinking Sapphire would be staying with Erza , Aquamarine will be staying with you Juvia and Lucy could have Amber stay with her." " I get that you're having Emerald and Forest stay with you , Lisanna and Elfman but where's Gold staying? I mean it sounds like a bit of a squeeze with the 4 and then 5 staying together. " " oh we'll manage with Gold and her twin cousins. " " I thought so, I figured that Gold was part of the Strauss family. " Erza told them surprising most of the group. " am I as obvious as my cousins? " Gold groused. " not so much as the looks but you act like you're in line to one day become the next master of Fairy tail, you're actually a better leader at your age then Laxus was." Mira complimented her causing Gold to blush and look away a bit. " so you're having us mothers let our daughters stay with us. I wonder when their fathers will figure it out." Said Lucy. " anyone willing to start placing bets? " Bickslow asked popping up with a notebook. "I wondered where that notebook had gone to. " said Lisanna recognizing the notebook as one of hers that she had at the bar. " what are the bets on? " asked Erza. " the bets are on when the kids fathers figure out who their kids are. " Bickslow explained. " you do realize that one particular mother will likely spill the beans to a certain father almost as soon as possible if how father talked about how she was at this time is to believed." Aquamarine pointed out. " what did he say? " Juvia asked. " you were his personal stalker for a time until you wore him down like the ocean wearing down a glacier. " her daughter told her. " I do manage to get my beloved Grey to marry me! Take that love rival! " Juvia squealed. " mom was never interested in uncle Grey, she only saw him as a friend and later on as a brother. " Amber said sweat dropping. " so Juvia calms down after they got married? " Lisanna asked " at least by the time she had the 2nd or 3rd of us. " Aquamarine told them.

Soon in the competitive Fairy tail spirit all of the girls made their bets before leaving for their apartments or house in the Strauss's case bringing their daughter's and niece and nephew with them and waiting to see when their men would notice.

* * *

Ok so need some help, I need some names. 4 siblings for Amber , 3 siblings for Aquamarine , one brother or sister for Sapphire , 3 of Gazeel and Levy's children , and Romeo and Wendy's twin tots. Please sent in names.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok on a happier note I do have a better idea on how I want the Drayer and the other siblings to work out. It will be a boy and two girls for the Drayer's, Jerza will have a boy and a girl , and I'm coming up with a few names for the others. I really like the idea of one of the two Drayer girls to be named Anna so she's names after their aunt. But should it be Gold or her younger sister?

* * *

After most everyone left heading home that left the Strauss sisters and their young relatives to finish cleaning up the bar before heading home themselves. Gold moved around working like she was used to helping out around the bar , her cousins on the other hand… they required some help and pointing out where things were and what needed to be done to help making it seem that they normally weren't helping in this area.

After they reached the Strauss home Mira announced who would be sleeping where. "since there's only three bedrooms looks like we'll be doubling up. Emerald you'll be sharing with your aunt Lisanna , Forest you'll be in your father's room. I guess both of you could sleep in there for tonight if you're not use to sleeping in separate rooms, and Gold you'll be sharing with me. " she told them with a smile

The next morning had them back in the guild hall early to do set up and breakfast with Kinana's help and as the morning stated approaching noon Natsu and Grey had started fighting , at one point they had each other in a head lock and were shouting at each other that devolved into name calling " STRIPPER! " "FIRE HEAD" " ICE PRINCESS " " ASH FOR BRAINS " before Natsu said something that caused the whole guild to become silent for a couple of moments " MY KID CAN BEAT YOURS!" " YEAH RIGHT! I'M POSITIVE THAT MY DAUGHTER CAN WIPE OUT YOURS." Grey shot back before they looked around noticing that a lot of people were exchanging money from bets and that there was a red faced Lucy among those who had placed bets and a squealing Juvia who was barreling towards them aiming for Grey. That got them out of their lock as Grey took off away from the persistent water mage. Natsu headed towards bar where Lucy and Amber were talking to Mira with Forest near by chatting with Romeo while Lisanna and Kinana were taking orders and serving.

That was the scene in the guild when Evergreen and Elfman walked in. their eyes falling on Forest taking in the fact he looked like a strong mix of the two of them before Emerald walked out of the library to him. " Forest , I need to switch skills. " " ok " he told her before they both closed their eyes and concentrated. The first noticeable part of this was the hair. Forest's hair looked like it was draining of color from brown to Strauss white and becoming a bit spikey at the ends, his head and shoulders moved up a couple of inches as he gained a bit of their father's height and his body bulged as it gained some more muscle. While with his sister her white hair darkened from white to brown and her body lost some of it's lean muscle look to become a bit more on the vulpus side and at that point they looked almost like younger versions of their parents. " oh my, you two look almost identical to little brother Elfman and Evergreen now. Speaking of those two welcome back. Did you have any trouble with your job? " Mira asked seeing them standing halfway between the bar and the door staring in total shock. Elfman was so still and quiet one could mistake him to have been turned to stone by Evergreen again. In a moment later Evergreen snapped out of her shock and marched up to Mira to start demand an explanation " WHO THE HECK ARE THEY?!" " they're visitors from the future. " Mira told her before the master started speaking. " Amber , where are the rest of your group? " he asked " um, most of us are in the library working on ways to find the dark guild and stop both of their plans." She said a little nervously before Gold came out and saw the look on her great grandfather's face.

" I know. It's time for us to explain who the dark guild is and what their plans are. " she said before he jumped up to the railing to call attention. He waited for the rest of the time traveler group to be out of the library to hear it as well. " all right listen up you brats. I call all of you my children and grand children , I even now have the first of my great grandchildren running around. Now it's time for our younger family members who traveled through time to explain what they came back to do. Gold? " " right Grampies, we came back in time with the help of Grey's adoptive sister to prevent the dark guild Darkfang. They intent to take over the whole kingdom if they succeed, to do so they first will try to take down the 3 strongest guilds and their allies. Those three have a strong friendship that have prevented guild wars like the one that got Phantomlord disbanded. There's still a strong but friendly rivalry between us. There is Quatro Cerverus , Sabertooth in 2nd and sitting solidly on top is Fairytail. We are a strong family who sticks together and works together. And we have been banned from sending a B team to the Grand magic games for several years from when we came. Darkfang is going to be focusing on us mainly, us and our allies. Taking out some of our strongest members before many of them are S class and before they have kids is their plan A. " Gold paused to let all that she had said sink in. it was her father who spoke up.

"what's their plan B? " it was Saphire who told them. " they've kidnapped children from the guilds to brainwash and use against us at a later day. We've been focusing on trying to find them and get them back. " she told them trying not to shed tears right then at the thought of what her cousins and little brother could possibly be going through. " out of our group my brother and I are the only ones who hasn't had a younger brother or sister kidnapped. " Emerald added. " but that kind of family members would we be if we didn't help get our cousins and friends back? " asked Forest. " THEY'RE REAL MEN! " Elfman shouted finally snapping out of some of his shock. " MOST OF THEM ARE WOMEN!" his tsundere love shouted at him while hitting him with her fan. Forest rolled his eyes at the sight of his parents being much the same as they were while raising him and his sister, perhaps being more louder but still almost the same.

* * *

Ok since I just can't think of anymore to add to this chapter and co-yinka dinkly this is not a bad place to stop , this will be the end of this chapter. Remember , reviews help me write.


	5. note

I've lost my muses, since we didn't get any reviews like we asked for we just lost the story.

it's going to be put on hold while I work on other stories. on the plus side not to long ago I found on YouTube a video on Moana's possible spirit animal so I've got a few more ideas to add to what I've gotten written for Moana. i'll be going back to that story and then likely back to one or another one of my star wars stories.

hopefully when I go back to this story i'll have some reviews and more than one follower.

multyfangirl out for now


End file.
